


Wrestling Gone Wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen, Bottom Misha, Dom Jared, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sub Jensen, Sub Misha, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jared, Top Misha Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jensen popped up with some odd rug burn in 2012, as well as some injuries for Jared and Misha. Their story was wrestling gone wrong - but it always seemed a little off. Here's a fic that explains those injuries just a little better.





	

“That’s not how you do it,” Jared said, exasperated. He swiped his hand down his face, pushing Misha off him once more. “Get on the bed, I’ll show you.”

 

“Show me on the bed, huh?” Misha teased, and Jared rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m not drunk enough for your jokes to be funny,” He shoved Misha toward the bed in their hotel room.

 

“Now I just feel left out,” Jensen commented from the easy chair, sipping his beer.

 

“I’m showing him how to break a wrestling hold, Jen. I promise we’ll suck your dick later.”

 

Jensen beamed at that, squirming a little in the chair.

 

Jared climbed onto the bed with Misha. “Ready?”

 

“For what?”

 

The grin Jared had been wearing previously grew impossibly wide and he lunged at Misha, pinning him to the bed. “To wrestle, dumbass.”

 

Misha grunted in surprise. “Way to cheat, asshole,” He grunted, swinging his fist around, connecting with Jared’s ribs.

 

“Ouch!” Jared elbowed Misha in the chest in revenge.

 

The humor faded then as Misha and Jared fought for the upper hand. Jared would get it, but just as quickly Misha would take it back. He may have been smaller than Jared but they’d both taught him how to fight, and he was a fast learner.

 

The room was silent save for the small grunts of exertion from each man and the dull slap of fists and elbows hitting flesh. The bed creaked with their combined weight, groaning dangerously when Jared flipped Misha onto his stomach.

 

A knee in his lower back, Jared finally grabbed the upper hand and kept it. He twisted Misha’s arm back, pinning him. “Do you give?”

 

Panting, Misha struggled, groaning as his arm strained further. “Asshole,” He panted without much venom.

 

“Ah, Misha, you okay?” Jensen worried, able to see the pain on Misha’s face that Jared couldn’t.

 

“I’m good. I’ve almost got him.”

 

“Dude, tap out.” Jensen rose, setting his beer aside. “Let him up, Jared.”

 

Jared complied immediately, climbing off Misha’s body.

 

The older of the three slumped down, out of breath. “Ow,” He grunted.

 

Jensen laughed a little. “He’s gonna be feeling that one in the morning,” He teased, elbowing Jared playfully.

 

Jared slung his arm around Jensen’s shoulders. “Seems like you’re the only one not out of breath, Jay. We should fix that.”

 

“How do you propose doing that?”

 

Misha and Jared exchanged a glance. After a moment of silent communication, they both pounced, bringing Jensen to the ground and climbing over him.

 

Jensen grunted, the air pushed out of his lungs, as he landed on the not-so-soft carpet of the hotel room. “Dude, get off me.” He tried to shove Jared off his back, but Misha had a firm grip of his arm, pinning his legs.

 

All fighting stopped when Jared’s lips found their target, grazing over that special spot behind Jensen’s earlobe. “Fuck—“

 

“What was that about getting you off?” Jared murmured, hot breath raising the hairs on the back of Jensen’s neck.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Other way around, Jen. Or maybe Misha will fuck you tonight. Do you have a preference?”

 

“No, God, I don’t care. One of you just get into me,” Jensen panted against the rug.

 

Jared glanced back, meeting Misha’s gaze. “Which would you prefer?”

 

“It’s been a while since you fucked me stupid, honestly.”

 

Jared’s grin grew wider, his teeth bared at this point. “Get the lube.”

 

Jared leaned over Jensen quickly when Misha jumped up to comply, mouthing along his neck. “Gonna make you scream, Jen. Been too long since you screamed for one of us. Too busy pretending you’re a nice little straight boy...”

 

Jensen gave a weak sob of need, his hips jerking upwards.

 

Misha returned quickly, passing the lube over to Jared. He let Jensen sit up and kissed him hard. “Why don’t you and Misha give me a show. I wanna watch you two for a while.”

 

“Pervert,” Misha teased, his cock throbbing in the confines of jeans at the look Jared threw him.

 

Jensen’s mouth was sliding against his own before Jared had even completely stood up, his hands working to undo Misha’s belt.

 

“Not so quick,” Came Jared’s command. It was soft, but it was enough. Jensen slowed immediately, grinding his ass against Misha’s hands and working the belt loose with exaggerated motions.

 

Misha kissed down his neck, sucking a hickey into his shoulder where it could be easily hidden by shirts.

 

Little by little Misha and Jensen bared more skin for Jared. Their hands and mouths roaming each other’s familiar bodies, grinding together in a way that was downright pornographic.

 

When both were nude, Jared rose, slipping the bottle of lube into Misha’s hand. He pulled Jensen down so they were face to face on their knees. Distracting him with a kiss, he reached around and spread Jensen’s ass for Misha.

 

Jensen moaned in Jared’s mouth as Misha began to spread him open, working two fingers into his tight hole.

 

“Like that, Jensen?” Jared whispered, letting Jensen lean on him, his hips rutting back against Misha’s hand.

  
“Yes, Jared… Fuck, more—“

 

Misha looked up and Jared gave a small nod, giving him permission. He pressed a third finger in, earning a weak moan from Jensen.

 

When he was ready, Jared stood, stepping to the side. Jensen balanced himself on his hands and knees, spreading his legs wide for Misha to settle between. He slowly slipped his cock into Jensen, fingers biting into Jensen’s hip to hold him still. As he worked his way into his lover, Jared stripped out of his own clothes, watching the scene in front of him.

 

Once fully inside, Misha leaned over Jensen, pressing gentle kisses along his spine. He felt Jared settle behind him, goosebumps rising on his flesh when Jared’s big hands ghosted over his thighs.

 

“Don’t be so gentle. You know as well as I do he won’t break. Plus, he loves it when we get a little rough,” Jared whispered in his ear.

 

As he spoke he reached around, spreading his hand on Jensen’s upper back. He gave one push and Jensen’s arms gave out. He landed on his cheek, his ass jutting into the air obscenely as he groaned softly, clenching around Misha’s cock.

 

“Fuck—“

 

“See? Much better. Now it’s your turn.” Jared turned Misha’s head and pressed a kiss to his mouth. As he did, he snagged the lube and began to stretch Misha, smirking every time his hips jerked.

 

It wasn't long before Jared was nudging the purpled tip of his cock into Misha's tight hole, earning a moan from Misha and a grunt from Jensen as Misha went forward, driving deeper into him. 

 

Jared settled close to him, snagging Misha's arm and twisting it back to push his lover down over Jensen's back. "Pretty like this," He huffed. 

 

Frustrated with the stillness, Jensen began to wiggle under the two men, trying to get some friction on Misha's cock. 

 

A cleared throat from Jared made him freeze and glance back, smiling guiltily. 

 

They were all equals, sharing and loving and giving and taking, but they also had an arrangement. Sometimes, at the given consent of the others, one would take on a dominant role. They’d decided earlier that tonight was Jared's turn; he always did so well in that role.

 

Jared scowled at Jensen's current smile. He reached forward with the hand not pinning Misha's arm and fisted Jensen's short hair as well as he could, pushing him face first onto the carpet. He held both of his lovers like in that position, continuing to push into Misha slow and steady.

 

This wasn’t a new position for any of the actors. For nearly a year now they’d been in this relationship, sharing one another and trying their best not to fight over each other. And it worked. Their work relationship and personal relationship had never been better – though Jensen came to work complaining of back cramps a little more often than he used to.

 

So it was no shock to any of them when they fell into an easy rhythm now, on the hotel room floor. Knees getting rubbed raw on the rough carpet, sweat slick skin sliding and smacking together. Jared did most of the work, his strong hips rocking forward into Misha. The motion pushed Misha forward into Jensen, and the result was pure pleasure for everyone involved.

 

Misha knew the angle his arm was currently at was probably not the best position – it was already tugging at the muscles along his shoulder – but damnit it felt too good to ask Jared to stop. He wasn’t a small guy by any means, but being surrounded by these two – Misha knew what it felt like to be coddled and loved and cared for, and he knew what it felt like to feel small. He loved it.

 

Jensen could feel the rug beginning to scrape at his temple, Jared’s hand firmly in his hair to keep him still. It was perfect. He and Jared had been fucking since season two, and now with Misha everything was falling into place for them.

 

Misha was the first to come, his body stiffening between the other two. Jared took advantage, slamming into him hard and fast as he groaned out his orgasm. The fingers of his free hand dug into Jensen’s hip, reddening the pale skin as Jensen grunted and panted below him.

 

Jared tried his best to stifle the chuckle that erupted when Misha whimpered, freeing Jensen’s hip to tap Jared’s.

 

“Too sensitive,” He panted when Jared continued to fuck into him.

 

Never one to push things too far, Jared released them both and backed up, allowing Misha to pull out of Jensen and stretch out on the floor next to him.

 

“You still good?” Jared asked.

 

Jensen held up one hand, forming it into a loose thumbs up. He didn’t move from his position though, legs splayed open. A thin stream of Misha’s come dribbled from his hole, making Jared groan.

 

He slid up behind Jensen and caught the come with the tip of his cock, pressing it back into Jensen’s ass. Without waiting, Jared spread his ass and pressed in, their gasps syncing up. Misha didn’t have a small cock by any means – but Jared was still a tight fit.

 

Jared didn’t let Jensen adjust. There was no need to. Tight fit or not, they’d been doing this for seven years; they knew what each other could handle. He began to pound into Jensen’s used hole, hand pressing on the back of his neck, holding his chin to the rough carpet. The drag of Jared’s cock had Jensen writhing, his hands splayed out.

 

Misha, never missing a great opportunity, dropped onto his back, wiggling under Jensen. He leaned up, taking the purpled, weeping tip of Jensen’s cock into his mouth and giving it a hearty suck.

 

“T—Too much,” Was all Jensen managed to say. It only took ten minutes of Misha’s talented mouth and Jared’s relentless fucking before Jensen was coming. He dragged his hand under his body, gripping a handful of shaggy black hair as he released down Misha’s fluttering throat, his head falling to the side on the floor.

  
Jared followed after; he’d been lucky to hold back while Misha came – two impossibly tight, orgasm clenched holes proved to be too much. With a low cry of Jensen’s name Jared came, adding his fluid to Jensen’s already messy hole.

 

Moving was not in the cards. So they lay, sweaty and sticky and out of breath, on the carpet. Jared had managed to kick one of the blankets down to cover them up, Jared and Misha on either side of him, their fingers twined on his stomach. They slept that way, forgetting that none of them were was young as they’d used to be.

  
They remembered the next morning.

 

When Misha did stand, he groaned, holding the elbow Jared had twisted. “I think my elbow is sprained.”

 

Jared sat up, immediately worried. A twinge in his side wrinkled his expression but he pushed the pain to the back of his mind to focus on Misha. “I hurt you? Can you move it? Do we need to go to the doctor?” He fired off rapidly. Playing was one thing, actually hurting his lovers was another.

 

“No, no, I’m okay. I’ll just put some ice on it and go in if it still hurts tomorrow morning.”

 

“What’s going on?” Jensen muttered, still on the floor.

 

“Battle wounds. How’re you doing?” Jared said, glancing back at Jensen as he rubbed Misha’s elbow gently. He gasped when Jensen lifted his head. “Fuck.”

 

“What?” Misha asked, leaning around Jared. He gasped. “Oh Jen—“

 

“What?” Jensen’s eyes bulged, getting concerned at the two surprised expressions on his boyfriend’s faces.

 

“Baby, your face—“ Misha began. Jensen jumped up at that and ran to the bathroom.

 

“Jesus Christ!” Came the shout, making both Jared and Misha wince.

 

“Okay, we’re gonna need some sort of cover story here. We have a filming in two days and a convention in a week,” Jensen said when he came back into the main room. His arms were crossed, clearly put out by the situation but dammit if he didn’t look downright adorable to Jared.

 

He rose and wrapped his arms around Jensen, kissing his forehead. “We’ll figure out a story, Jen. Relax.”

 

“One that explains all of our injuries?” Misha suggested, still rubbing his elbow as he joined the other two.

 

“You’re going to a doctor, Misha,” Jensen said, leaning on him.

 

Misha rolled his eyes. “Jesus. Sleeping with my parents.”

 

“Asshole,” Jared popped off.

 

“Jackass,” Jensen said at the same time, making all three of them laugh.

 


End file.
